With the development of mobile terminals, most smartphones have an Android system installed. Android is an open-source software platform of Google for developing mobile programs, and includes an operating system, middleware, and some key applications. Activity is a standard component of the Android platform. In fact, an Activity is a single screen in an application, which is inherited from the Activity class, and displays a UI formed by Views and responds to events.